Deadly Dealings
by Azura5
Summary: After failing to make Lydia his bride, Beetlejuice finds himself stuck on Saturn. Thankfully, he comes across a demon called Dominick who agrees to help him out in exchange for something in the future. What could be the consequences of this deal though?
1. Making the Deal

"Deadly Dealings"

Ch. 1

"I'll make them pay for doing this to me…" Beetlejuice grumbled to, himself while climbing over a sand dune. He had been able to escape the jaws of the sandworm, but now he had to find a way to get off of Saturn and back to the Netherworld. He wanted to get back at that ghost couple and Lydia… he had something special planned especially for her.

He had ditched his coat and had the sleeves of his violet-red blouse rolled up to above his elbows. He cursed softly under his breath as he heard the approach of another sandworm. He hated the bastards.

"Need some help?"

Beetlejuice glanced up to see a man with long purple hair that covered the right side of his face, yellow eye, tan skin, elf like ears, devil horns and wolf-like tail. He wore a black, sleeveless tunic with slits on the sides to reveal part of his hips and thighs, a belt, arm warmers and black boots that reached past his knees. "Scram, pretty boy, I don't think you can –!" he stopped short, something suddenly dawning on him about this man. Taking a closer look at the other, his eyes widened when he realized just who he was talking to. "Hey, aren't you Dominick, the banished prince from the Netherworld?"

Dominick chuckled softly. "Indeed I am. Now, do you want my help, or would you rather be eaten by the sandworm and erased completely from existence?"

Glancing behind him, he saw the creature rapidly approaching, and then he turned back to the demon. "Yes! Just hurry up before I'm sandworm food!"

"Wise decision..." Smiling, Dominick snapped his fingers and they found themselves in what appeared to be limbo.

"Hey, where the hell, are we??" Beetlejuice stared at the other suspiciously.

"We're in limbo; I want to discuss the matter of my payment for saving you from certain death."

"What the–? You didn't say anything about payment! What's your deal, Mac? What were you doing on Saturn in the first place?" He stared up at the demon, his arms crossed defiantly across his chest.

Dominick yawned glancing down at his claws. "I was bored and was hoping to find something to entertain myself with. I just happened across you and I sensed your amazing powers. I didn't want those powers to go to waste, so I saved you. Now the most important question is how are you going to entertain me?" He got up close to Beetlejuice, staring at him avidly. "It's not every day I come across someone like you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ever heard of personal space?" He pushed Dominick away. "Plus, I'm not entertaining anyone, kapeesh? I have more pressing matters to attend to."

The demon prince frowned. "Fine, then I will just take something from you… something very important to you."

"Now just wait a second!" Beetlejuice interrupted angrily, putting his hand up in an objecting manner.

"Yes?" Dominick stared at the other, smiling. This ghoul was highly amusing to the demon. He was happy he had saved him.

"There is no way in Hell you're going to take my powers away from me! You'd have to kill me first!"

The demon laughed. "Of course I'm not taking your powers! Why would I want them when I have my own? Not like taking yours would make any difference since my powers are so great."

Beetlejuice growled under his breath, glaring at Dominick, earning a soft chuckle from the other. "So then, what **do **you want?" He looked at the other skeptically.

"I will let it be known what I want from you at a later date. When I do come for it, do not fight me or I will throw you back to the sandworms and take the item anyway. Now, do we have a deal?" Dominick held his hand out to the other.

The ghoul looked down at the demon's hand then up at Dominick. "Will you take me back to the Netherworld??"

"Of course, don't you trust me?"

Beetlejuice hesitated, then took Dominick's hand in his and shook it. "Fine, you got yourself a deal. But when will you come to retrieve your payment? How will you find me?"

"Don't worry about a thing; I will come when I have decided what is most important to you. That might be in a few days, weeks, months… maybe even years. But it would be good if you didn't think about that too much. Until that day… farewell, Beetlejuice…" Dominick laughed as he disappeared from sight.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" But by the time the words had left his mouth, the demon was gone and Beetlejuice found himself back in the Netherworld. Beetlejuice was beginning to wondering if he should have taken his chances on Saturn with the sandworms. There was something about Dominick that had put the ghoul on edge, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

He shook his head. He had more important things to worry about like getting back to the mortal world so he could enact his revenge.

Just then his stomach growled. He had to get some grub first; who knew exactly how long he had been stuck on Saturn? He grinned to himself. He knew the perfect place where he could go to crash at and find some food. Laughing, he headed to the Roadhouse where a pair of good 'friends' would be more than happy to let him stay. Feeling pretty good about things, Beetlejuice completely forgot about Dominick. Soon he would have his revenge and make Lydia his once and for all and that was all that mattered at that moment.


	2. Hey Babes

"Deadly Dealings"

Ch. 2

"Why, Be-atlejuice, what a pleasant… surprise?" Jacque the skeleton began, as he opened the door only to have the other push past him inside the Roadhouse. "We were sure you had been eaten by ze sandworms." The skeleton was only answered with the slam of a door. "Welcome back?"

"Psh, stupid skeleton…" He looked around the room; it was pretty barren except for a bed, a mirror and dresser, a closet, and an adjoining bathroom. Cracking his knuckles the ghoul said to himself, "Time to spice this place up a bit." Zapping the bed, he turned it in to a coffin, he zapped up a TV and a reclining chair, he then filled the dresser with some clothes and he filled the room with all kinds of beetles and cobwebs.

Walking over to the closet, he looked at it ponderingly. "Hmm, what could I do with this?" He opened it up and a skeleton came out moaning, "Beetlejuice made a deal with the banished prince Dominick!"

"Whoa!" He quickly shoved the skeleton back inside. "A skeleton closet… better keep this closed."

Taking another look around the room, he went up to the mirror and dresser and looked at himself in the mirror. "Hey there, sexy." He chuckled softly to himself. "Hmm, wonder how I'm going to get back to the mortal world… Not like I can simply go down the street and take a left. And another thing, I wonder what Lydia's up to."

No sooner had the words left his lips, he found himself looking at a room in the mirror; and not just anyone's room… it was Lydia's. And sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by candles was Lydia herself.

She suddenly sighed. "It's no use; I can't get to the Netherworld… I wish Adam and Barbara would take me there. Why do they have to be such sticks in the mud?" She sighed again and began to blow out the candles.

_Hmm I wonder if I can talk to her… only one way to find out. _"Hey babes, I can take ya to the Netherworld!"

Lydia cried out, nearly falling over. "Beetlejuice—?! I-I thought you were—!"

"Eaten by a sandworm? Psh, don't you wish? Now come on, just say my name and I'll show ya the time of your life." _Heheheh just get her to trust me and then she'll be all mine._

Lydia just stared at him skeptically. "Why should I trust you after what you tried to do last time?"

"Aw come on, babes, can't you cut me some slack? I've learned my lesson, really! I promise I won't try anything funny." While he said this, Beetlejuice crossed his fingers behind his back.

Hesitating Lydia continued to stare at the other skeptically. "I don't know…"

"Aw come on, when have I ever gone back on my promises? I mean I know I tried to force ya to marry me, but hey, I did save your friends didn't I?" Beetlejuice waited, staring at the other anxiously.

Sighing Lydia said, "Fine, but this is just so I can go to the Netherworld." She took a deep breath. "Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice." As she said his name the third time, she closed her eyes expecting something bad to happen. When nothing did, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Beetlejuice's room.

"Welcome to the Netherworld, babes," the ghoul said grinning.

"Wow. I wish I could live here for the rest of my life…"

"Heheheh, if I play my cards right, you could get your wish," Beetlejuice murmured under his breath.

"Huh, what was that?"

"I said, how about I take you on a tour?" He smiled innocently at her.

Lydia stared at him for a moment then said, "Sure."

* * *

"And then I turned the guy in to a slug!"

Lydia laughed as she and Beetlejuice walked back toward the Roadhouse. He had showed her around all of the Netherworld and it was just beginning to get dark. "Wow, I've never had this much fun since… ever! Y'know Beetlejuice, you're not such a bad guy."

The other grinned. _So far so good. _When they reached his room, he closed the door behind him. "You know what would make this day even better?" He asked, chuckling deviously and he slowly approached her.

"What?" Lydia turned around to look at him curiously, causing the ghoul to stop short.

He hesitated, just staring at her. For some reason he couldn't get himself to move. _Come on… what's the hold up? Grab her already! _But as he thought this, he began to feel guilty. Why? Wasn't this what he wanted? "Um… a beetle!" He suddenly pulled a beetle from his shirt pocket, offering it to her.

She recoiled slightly. "Um… n-no thanks… Well, I'll see you again some time." With that, Lydia chanted the words to get back home.

Beetlejuice groaned, tossing the beetle to the side. "What is wrong with me?? How could I just let her go like that when she was right within my reach?! Maybe I'm coming down with something…"

"Or maybe, you finally have a conscience."

Beetlejuice turned to see Jacque standing in the doorway. "What did you say, bone-head?"

"I think you really like her, Be-atlejuice."

"What? Psh, no way! What are you doing eavesdropping anyway?? Leave me alone!" Beetlejuice slammed the door in the skeleton's face, grinning when he heard the sound of bones clattering to the floor.

He would have to get Lydia next time.

---

"I can't believe you went to the Netherworld with Be—I mean that man!" Barbara cried when Lydia returned.

"You could have gotten hurt!"

Lydia groaned as Barbara and Adam continued to lecture her. "Well, I'm fine. I think Beetlejuice really has changed. The Netherworld is a cool place; a lot better than here."

"Please Lydia; promise us you won't go back. Think about how your parents would feel if anything bad were to happen to you."

Lydia stared at Barbara and then at Adam and sighed. "Fine, I promise I won't go back to the Netherworld." She grinned inwardly as she crossed her fingers behind her back.


End file.
